Cato et Glimmer Quand l'impossible devient possible
by Run After Your Dreamz
Summary: Quand les 74 èmes Hunger Games commencent et que TOUT bascule pour Glimmer qui est avec les carrières et le soir quand elle ne s'endort pas et entends Cato lui dire 3 mots qui la changeront a jamais ... EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Moi c'est Glimmer j'ai 16 ans je suis dans le district 2 et aujourd'hui c'est la moisson des Hunger Games ! J'ai un grand cœur, je n'hésite pas à rendre service au péril de ma vie. Je vais faire équipe avec une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru être confrontée à cela, tout le monde le connaît, tout le monde l'adore, les filles sont complètement dingues de lui, y compris mes deux sœurs et les garçons le jalousent à cause de son corps d'Apollon ... Il est aussi très égocentrique et se croit au centre de tout. Vous avez deviné ? Cato. Cette rencontre va changer ma vie.

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire...


	2. Chaptre 1 - Tout bascule

Chapitre 1 - Tout bascule sur un cou de tête...

J'étais en train de dormir et ma mère me hurle dessus pour que je descende :

_Tu descends maintenant où c'est moi qui vient te chercher Glimmer, me dit ma mère.

_C'est bon je descends, m'exclamais-je en allant m'habiller et me brosser les dents.

_Aujourd'hui c'est un jour très important! me dit-elle avec une larme au coin de l'oeil.

_Je sais ! dis-je en essuyant sa larme.

_Les filles surtout n'ayez pas peur ! nous murmure-t-elle en nous enlaçant.

_T'inquiète pas maman ça va aller ! lui dis-je.

_Bien, me dit-elle.

Nous finissons de déjeuner et Melissa et Aurélie mettent la télé ils passent des images des futurs tributs , et c'est le tour de Cato. Il est le fils d'un grand actionnaire et grand ami du Président Snow. De petit dès que Cato était passé a la télé il avait dit qu'il voulait gagner les Hunger Games .

_Oh mon dieu ! cria Melissa.

_Il se passe quoi ? dis-je en arrivant.

_T'as vu comme il est beau ? me hurla-t-elle.

_Sérieusement Melissa tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que le mater ? T'as pas peur qu'on te choisisse ?

_Si mais il est quand même trop beau, me dit-elle. Je soupire.

_Je suis d'accord, commenta Aurélie. Je quittais la pièce exaspérée.

_Maman ? Il est trop tard pour être fille unique?

_Oh oui ! me dit-elle amusée de ma demande.

Je monte alors dans ma chambre et pour écouter de la musique. Puis au loin j'entends la sonnerie de la moisson, je descends ne voulant pas y aller je traîne le pas. Melissa et Aurélie tremblent, l'appréhension nouant leurs estomacs.

_Ça va aller les filles, dis-je en les rassurant.

Les filles hochent la tête comme simple réponse pour me rassurer mais je sais que c'est faux. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la foule, faisons la queue pour qu'on nous prélève notre sang pour qu'on nous note présentes, et nous nous dirigeons vers les groupes de nos âges Melissa et Aurélie restent ensembles et moi je rejoints les filles de 17 ans. Après avoir fini on attend qu'Elian Hirfan nous tire au sors. Je regardais autour de moi, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui pleuraient, ça me fit mal au coeur. Je me ronge les ongles pour me rassurer tellement je stresse. Je voyais au loin le maire et sa fille. Je voyais même Crystaline l'ancienne gagnante des jeux précédents. Je voyais Clove la fille du district 2 qui s'est portée volontaire et Cato lors de la rediffusion de leur moisson. Puis un homme du Capitol arrive c'est Elian Hirfan.

_Bienvenue ,Bienvenue, Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable, dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_Tssss dis-je à voix basse.

_Bon procédons au tirage au sort des tributs du District 1! Il pioche et sort le nom de ...

_Emily Blinkeul

Elle ne bouge plus. Sa mère criait aux pacificateurs de la laisser tranquille.

_Non elle n'a que 12 ans, non ! laissez la ! cria t-elle en pleurant.

_Allez, approche, dit Elian en souriant voulant la rassurer.

La fille pleurait de plus en plus, je voulais faire quelque chose...Mais quoi? j'eus soudain une idée !

_Non laissez la ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut, criais-je. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.

_Et bien, d'accord nous avons notre premier volontaire du district 1, Approche.

Je m'approche sans dire un mot le regard fixé droit devant moi. Melissa et Aurelie crient mon nom mais je fis comme si je n'entendais rien, ne voulant pas me confronter à elles.

_Comment t'appelles-tu? me demanda Elian

_Glimmer Belcourt.

_Et bien applaudissons Glimmer. Tout le monde se mit à m'applaudir Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Marvel qui me regardait fixement.

_Et bien Glimmer pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire? me demande Elian.

_Et bien . . .Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt si jeune, dis-je exaspérée tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Elle a du caractère ! Bon nous allons maintenant choisir entre les garçons du district 1 qui va être ton partenaire ! dit Elian en souriant toujours. Dans ma tête je me disais pas Marvel, pas Marvel, pas Marvel... Elian pioche et déplie le papier :

_ Jérémy Grandt , Marvel se détacha du groupe et poussa Jérémy, montant sur la scène à sa place.

_Je suis volontaire! Marvel Sanford, se présenta-t-il.

_Eh bien Marvel, soit le bienvenu!

_Super ! dit-je amèrement. Tout le monde me regarde. Je regardais Elian qui me regardait désespéré et Marvel qui me fit un sourire amusé de me voir comme ça. Et merde ! Elian nous fit signe d'entrer dans une grande salle, ce que nous fîmes puis m'indique une chambre pour que je puisse faire mes adieux à ma famille. Mes sœurs arrivent en pleurant et ma mère arrive quelques secondes plus tard, la mine triste.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi?

_Je ne sais pas, de toute façon que ce soit cette année ou l'année prochaine je serai dans l'arène! C'est tout !

_Glimmer je sais que tu as un grand cœur, me dit ma mère en étirant ses bras au maximum, mais là c'est du suicide !

_C'est mon choix et à présent c'est irrévocable!

_C'est l'heure il faut qu'elles partent, dit un pacificateur roux et aux yeux bleus sur un ton froid.

_Je vous aimes, Murmurais-je en retenant mes larmes.

_Nous aussi ! Ils nous firent monter dans le train en direction du Capitol où un pacificateur me montre ma chambre, celle de Marvel est juste à côté.

_Bon je vous laisse vous changer, il y a des vêtements dans le placard de vos chambres, dit Elian toujours en train de sourire, je me demande d'où il tient cette bonne humeur à toute épreuve.

_Ok dis-je. Je me lave, j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis portée volontaire, j'aime rendre service mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Je vois ma penderie, ces vêtements sont bizarres mais je suis obligée de les porter car il n'y a que ça. Je mets un haut ample noir en soie, un jean bleu et des baskets courtes noires.

_A table! me hurle-t-on sans prendre la peine de se déranger. Je me dirige vers la table pour manger, tout le monde me regarda avec la bouche ouverte

_Passons viens à table, me dit-il . Je m'approche de table où il n'y avait plus qu'une place libre, à coté de Marvel, Je m'assie. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

_Tu es très belle, me dit-il à ma plus grande surprise. Oh non je rougis encore.

_Je vous présente Crystaline, nous dit Elian en souriant.

_Je sais et je parie que qu'elle sera notre mentor ? Dis-je.

_Oui me dit Elian avec son intarissable sourire figé.

_On va commencer l'entraînement après être arrivés au Capitol juste après la parade, nous expliqua Crystaline. Marvel et moi acquiesçons de la tête ayant la bouche pleine d'une nourriture excellente. Après avoir fini de manger je me changeais pour aller me coucher. Le lendemain nous arrivons au Capitol, Crystaline me conseilla alors de mettre une robe verte et bleue car il parait que c'est la mode en ce moment au Capitol !


	3. Chapter 2 - Tout commence

Chapter 3: Chapter 2 - Tout commence

Quand nous arrivons au centre, l' tage de pr paration, mon quipe s'exclame sur ma beaut et mon corps si bien entretenu qui je site " Est parfait ! " je suis contente de leurs compliments mais je n'ai pas le temps de les remercier qu'on m'envoie la rencontre de mon styliste :

_Bonjour Glimmer comment vas-tu ?

_Bonjour je vais bien merci.

_Donc moi c'est Linda et comme tu l'as s rement devin je suis ta styliste. Pour ce soir comme tu le sais c'est le d fil , on va te pr senter au Capitol, il faut que tu sois ton avantage.

_Je sais je porterai quoi ? Demandais-je impatiente.

_Un costume rose flash tout en plumes et une coiffe identique tout cela avec des Diamants.

_Waouh a a l'air magnifique et pour les chaussures ?

_Combien mesures-tu ?

_1 m tre 75 .Pourquoi ?

_Avec mon coll gue on vous a fait des costumes identiques et comme Marvel mesure 1 m tre 85 tu auras des talons de 10 cm de haut enti rement en diamants!

_C'est pas vrai en diamants ? Ahhhhh c'est trop bien ! M'exclamais-je surprise et ravie.

_Parfait alors on y va !

Elle me passe ma robe ma coiffe en plumes et diamants puis Linda appuie sur un bouton en diamant et un muet arrive avec un coffre reconnaissance digitale. Linda y passe son doigt et la boite s'ouvre, elle en sort des chaussures qui brillent de milles feux !

_Les voila !

_Elles sont magnifiques, Linda ! R pondis-je les yeux carquill s devant tant de beaut .

Elle me les met et me demande de marcher avec ce que je fis puis elle m'amena un ascenseur qui nous fit descendre aux chars pour la parade.

_Comme vous tes du district 1 vous serez les premiers! Nous annon a une personne notre arriv e.

Linda et Samy le styliste de Marvel nous dirent de sourire et de saluer tout le monde on aurait des sponsors plus facilement comme a.

Le char s' lan a et nous arrivons devant les "sponsors" potentiels nous les saluons, leur envoyons des baisers et ainsi de suite le sourire toujours accroch nos l vres.

On arrive devant le Pr sident Snow qui fit son discours habituel lorsque tout le monde fut arriv et nous part mes.

Elian r apparut avec Crystaline, Linda et Samy .

_Bravo bravo ! Vous avez fait un de ces effets ! s'extasia Crystaline.

_Merci, r pondit Marvel tandis que moi je leur souriais fi re de nous.

On nous emmena dans nos chambres ou l'on avait des v tements pour se changer avant de passer table puis apr s un excellent repas nous allons nous coucher. pour l'instant je suis plus d tendue que Marvel, je l'ai remarqu lors du repas. En me levant je vois un uniforme accroch au placard, il est gris rouge et noir avec le chiffre 1 marqu dessus, je le mets et passe table pour petit d jeuner.

_Brrrroui...

_Eh beh toi ta la dalle, dis-je en tapotant mon ventre.

Je me presse table pour remplir mon estomac grognant et mange des tartines de pain, un jus d'orange. Je suis l'une des 10 derniers arriver dans la salle d'entra nement. Marvel arrive 5 minutes apr s moi alors que dans un coin je vois Cato, Clove et les tributs du 4. Cato nous fait signe Marvel et moi de venir, nous nous approchons et il me demande:

_Glimmer ? C'est a ?

_Oui c'est moi.

_On fait une alliance t'es avec nous ?

_Oui.

_Et toi ? dit-il en indiquant Marvel du menton.

_ a marche.

Tout les mecs me regardaient, ce qui m' tonna ce fut la r action de Cato : il semblait plut t nerv que les mecs me regardent comme a.

_C'est bon vous vous tes bien rincer l'oeil, dit t-il a ses potes les calmant instantan ment.

_Ouais elle est trop belle aussi, dit un mec aux yeux verts.

_Oui r pondit Cato d'un ton sec.

_Ne me dit pas qu'elle te plait, dit un autre aux yeux noirs.

_Mais que-ce que tu racontes ? lan a Cato irrit .

_C'est a, r pondit un rouquin avec un sourire goguenard.

Au m me moment Clove et les autres filles me lanc rent des regards noirs.

Je d cidais de me lancer l'entra nement, en me voyant approcher les filles crois rent les bras et se mirent chuchoter.

_Tu paries qu'elle n'arrive m me pas toucher une cible ? dit Clove s re d'elle.

_Grave, acquies a une fille que je surnommais la renarde.

Je regarde la cible et lance une fl che qui atterrie en plein milieux.

_Alors les filles je n'arrive pas toucher une cible ? dit-je ironiquement.

Cato me regardent en souriant alors que les filles me fixaient d'un regard noir.

_Et beh tu te d brouilles plut t bien, me dit-il lorsque je m'approchais.

_Pourquoi, a t' tonnes ?! C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me battre! lui lan ais-je l g rement agac e.

_C'est vrai reconnut-il.

Toutes les filles arrivent sur Cato, me repoussant au passage.

_Cato montre moi comment on utilise cette arme, lui dit Clove.

_Cato tu peux m'apprendre a ? lui demand rent toutes les autres.

Je m' loigne le plus possible de ces sans cervelles, pr f rant m'entra ner seule et loin de leurs rires et gloussements.

_Regarde comme il se la p te ,il a toute les filles ses pieds, c'est un con ce mec, me dit un gar on que je ne connaissais pas.

_J'avoue euhh dis-je ne connaissant pas son identit .

_Tresh me dit-il en me tendant la main.

_Salut Tresh, moi c'est Glimmer.

Nous nous serrons la main, instantan ment j'appr cie Tresh, il est diff rent des autres gar ons qui me courent apr s, il est sympa avec moi pas par int r t mais plut t pour d conner avec moi, avoir des fou-rires et tout ce que des amis partagent alors m me que nous nous connaissons peine.

Puis j'entends que Cato crie sur un mec.

_Rend moi mon couteau tout de suite, lui hurle Cato mena ant.

_Je l'ai pas ton couteau de merde, lui r ponds l'autre gars agac .

Il s'approche et allait lui donnait un coup de point quand les pacificateurs arriv rent pour les s parer.

_T'as de la chance, tu n'en auras pas tant dans l'ar ne. J'aurai un plaisir te tuer, siffla Cato.

_Alors qu'est- ce qu'on disait ? me dit Tresh.

Je ris. Nous voyant rire Cato vient vers nous, un air jaloux affich sur son visage, je ne comprends pas cette possessivit mal plac e.

_Glimmer viens s'il te plait, me dit-il.

_Je reviens Tresh Monsieur veux me parler, lui dis-je dans un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Quoi ? lui dis-je nerv e de son intervention.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ami-ami avec nos ennemis, me sermonne-t-il.

_Nos ennemis ? C'est pas mon ennemi, c'est le tien on est aussi ennemis vu qu'on vas s'entre tuer dans cette foutue ar ne, lui dis-je.

_Je ne pourrai pas te tuer, me confit-il d'une voix douce.

Je fus choqu e par ses paroles, comment pouvait-il en tre aussi s r alors que nous nous connaissons peine.

Puis il partit grands pas vers l'autre c t de la salle. Les jours passent, nous nous entra nons et mangeons ensemble le midi, puis vint le jour de l' valuation et de ces r sultats. A ma plus grande joie 'obtiens un 10 ce qui est aussi le cas de Cato, Marvel et Clove re oivent un 9 et les tributs du 4 un 9 et un 8. Et il y a cette fille du 12 ... Katniss Everdeen elle a eu un ... un 11 ?!J'y crois pas c'est moi qui dervrais avoir un 11 pas elle ! Je passe ma col re sur un mur en bois dans lequel je fais un trou b ant.

Le soir des interviews Linda me fait porter des couleurs pastels en rose et les fameuses chaussures en elle me coiffe, me maquille l g rement et me dit de ne pas m'en faire, Caesar est l pour nous aider et donner une image positive de nous.

On nous mets en file pour attendre notre tour, je suis 1 re comme a j'aurais toute l'attention que je m rite !

Je fis mon entr e sur sc ne sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

_Bienvenue Glimmer ! Te sens-tu pr te ?

_Oui je suis pr te Ceasar !

Nous changeons des banalit s et il me souhaite bonne chance puis je repars dans les coulisses o Cato m'attendait pour passer mais avec la furie de Clove juste apr s lui ... Impossible de lui parler ! Alors une id e me parvient!

Je vais vers Cato qui me sourit , je lui metts mes mins sur le visage le for ant a baisser la t te . Je l'embrasse fougeusement jusqu'a ce qu'on l'appel et un regard vers moi avec ses yeux bleus quand il est sur sc ne et c'est la r v lation : Je suis tomber amoureuse de Cato ...

Remarques : ton styliste ne se pr sente pas avant de s'occuper de Glimmer, a serait sympa et plus facile de lui donner un nom d s le d but car ton ''Linda'' appara t seulement quelques lignes plus tard, je modifie a.  
Lors du d fil tu ne parles pas du tout des autres tributs, tu aurais pu glisser un mot sur l'arriv e fracassante du district 12 ou encore sur Cato qu'elle rencontre pour de vrai pour la premi re fois.  
Elle sait utiliser un arc c'est bien mais je pense que tu aurais pu trouver autre chose, a rappelle beaucoup Katniss, mais ce n'est qu'un d tail :)  
de m me pour l'interview tu aurais pu approfondir, inventer un dialogue entre Ceasar et elle, la rendre sympathique et dr le pour tout le monde (pour l'instant je ne la trouve pas vraiment attachante, elle est trop pr tentieuse et s r d'elle pour moi ^^) mais son amiti avec Tresh la rend plus attrayante, d'ailleurs j'aurai bien aim les voir plus entre eux, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus mais quelques blagues ou discussions sur leurs vies auraient pu tre bien :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Tout à un début

Chapter 4: Chapter 3 - Tout a un d but

Dans moins de six heures nous allions nous s'entre tuer dans l'ar ne. J'entendis des pas approcher.

_ a va? Me demanda-t-il.

_Bof... r pondis-je avec une petite moue.

Cato s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

_Que est-ce que tu fait ? M'exclamais-je plus que surprise.

_ a se vois pas?

_Si mais tu devrais pas faire a...

_Pourquoi? Demande-t-il tonn .

_Cato tu te rends pas compte que dans moins de six heures on devra se tuer... lui r pondis-je calmement.

_Qui t'a dit que je le ferai ?

_Peut tres pas toi mais quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

_Je le tuerais avant, d clara-t-il s r de lui.

_Mais il n'y aura qu'un survivant et puis tout l'heure c' tait pas s rieux quand je t'es embrass c'est juste que Clove me faisait chier donc je t'ai embrass , tentais-je de lui expliquer.

_Attends, quand quelqu'un te fait chier t'embrasse n'importe quel mec ? Me demande-t-il moiti amus moiti contrari .

_Mais non pour la rendre jalouse.

_Jalouse ? Dit-il pour avoir plus de pr cisions.

_Oui elle t'aime comme toutes les filles, lui expliquais-je, m' tonnant qu'il n'ait rien remarqu .

_Toi?

_Quoi moi ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas.

_Tu...m'aimes ? H sita-t-il.

_C'est quoi cette question ? R pliquais-je pour ne pas avoir y r pondre.

_R ponds, m'ordonna-t-il.

_Mais a te fait quoi ?

_Rien.

_Alors c'est bon c'est r gl , dis-je pour clore la conversation qui prenait un tour qui ne plaisait pas.

_A ce que je vois a sert a rien d'insister ... Bon tu viens on descend ?

_Ok.

Nous descendons et pendant tout le temps que pris le trajet je stressais. Linda me rassura autant qu'elle put mais cela n'eut pas un grand effet sur moi.

A l'heure fatidique je suivis Linda pour qu'elle m'habille en vraie guerri re ...

_Bonne chance Glimmer ! J'ai confiance en toi tu vas gagner, ne t'inqui te pas, me rassura-t-elle.

_ J'esp re.

J'embrasse Linda sur la joue et partis.

J'allais sur une petite plate forme qui m'emmena sur un terrain immense. Autours de moi il y avait la for t et je voyais tous les participants, je cherchais rapidement Tresh du regard, je finis par le trouver et il me sourit. En tournant la t te je vis Cato, il regardait Tresh m chamment, la m choire crisp e. Mais quel jaloux celui l , sans raison en plus. Cato me regarda et me fit oui de la t te je ne comprenais rien.

Puis une sonnerie retentit : celle du d part.

Je courus de toutes mes forces vers les sacs de provision mais quelqu'un me frappa de plein fouet . . .

Remarques : tu parles d'un baiser entre cato et glimmer qui n'a pas eu lieu, c'est fait expr s ou tu as oubli un passage ou un chapitre ? Si c'est fait expr s oublie ce que je viens de dire ^^ Dans ton dialogue entre Cato et Glimmer tu devrais mettre des compl ments de narration, je m'explique : tu ne mets que les paroles, c'est mieux si tu ajoutes des choses comme des indications sur le ton des personnages ex s'exclamer, demander, interroger, r pondre, hurler, murmurer, expliquer etc etc a rend le texte plus vivant, de m me tu peux mettre des explications sur les sentiments ressentis par ton perso principal tonn e, surprise, contente, furieuse, attentive, etc ou sur les actions qu'ils font en m me temps, on ne reste jamais vraiment statique quand on parle quelqu'un ex lever les yeux au ciel, se tordre les mains, fixer intens ment la personne, regarder au dessus de son paule, d tourner le regard etc j'ai mis un peu de tout a dans ton dialogue, tu n'es pas oblig e d'en mettre toutes les r pliques mais mets en le plus possible cela rend le texte meilleur :)  
et derni re remarque tu as remplac Cinna par Linda a c'est bien, mais un moment tu as oubli de le faire et Cinna appara t comme par magie XD ou encore tu as juste remplac le nom mais tu n'as pas accord ce que tu disais de Cinna pour que cela corresponde Linda ex tu disais quelque chose comme dit-il sauf que maintenant c'est dit-elle. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Tout continue (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Chapter 4 - Tout continue (Part 1)

D sol e les amis d'avoir post tard ! Mais avec les contr les de fin de trimestre c'est pas vident !

Loufoca77 :Oui je sais je la rends gentille mais je la rends gentille juste pour que a colle avec le reste !

Bon je vous laisse

_Comme on se retrouve, me dit une voix qui me fit frissonner.

_Clove soufflais-je.

_Et oui tu va regretter ...

_Tu es jalouse, luis lan ais-je.

_Moi ? de quoi ?! Dit-t-elle ironiquement.

_Mmmh ... , Ah je sais ! J'ai embrass Cato et pas toi, lui r pondis-je pour la d fier.

Clove devint toute rouge et l ve le bras pour me donner un coup de couteau mais Tresh la frappe juste temps et elle tombe, mais elle n' tait pas morte juste assomm e.

_Merci, mais ne la tue pas s'il te pla t.

_Pourquoi ? Me demanda Tresh tonn .

_C'est la "ch rie" de Marvel ...

_D'accord mais c'est pour toi que je le fais ! La prochaine fois je ne la raterai pas ! C'est d'accord ?

_C'est d'accord ! On part ? lui demandais-je.

_OK.

On court la for t, je tourne la t te et vois Cato se battre et me regarder furieux cause d'une petite part de jalousie. Puis je me retourne pour aller vers la for t.

_On va o ? Demandais-je Tresh.

_Par l -bas je crois qu'il faut trouver de l'eau, chuchota-t-il avant d'ajouter en me le tendant ; Je t'ai pris un sac !

_Oh merci Tresh C'est gentil!m'exclamais-je.

Puis on marche et on ne trouve pas de rivi re, on a beau chercher, chercher, et encore chercher toujours rien alors que les minutes passent.

_Putain je comprends plus rien moi, on est pas un peu perdus ? lui demandais-je peu s re de moi.

_Moi non plus je ne sais pas mais je crois que non on est pas perdus vus qu'on est enferm s! me r pondit-il logiquement.

_Il ont m me pas pens s a mettre de l'eau dans la gourde, bougonnai-je.

On entendit au moins 4 coups de canons.

_Il reste 5 personnes en nous comptant me dit-il tout bas comme s'il avait peur qu'on nous rep re.

_Super on est les prochains! lui dis-je ironiquement.

Il secoua la t te pour me faire comprendre que j' tais folle! Au fur et mesure du temps qu'on passait ensemble Tresh et moi on s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Apr s deux heures de marche la nuit tomba, nous d cidons alors de mettre nos sacs de couchage sur un arbre dans des branches hautes mais r sistantes.

_ a va le faire ton sac ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.

_Oui c'est bon. lui r pondis-je.

On mourrait de soif mais on ne pouvait pas boire vu qu'on avait pas d'eau, mais on avait de la nourriture, on mangea le boeuf s ch et des baies comestibles ainsi que des petits g teaux et le reste sera pour demain. Quand je me r veillais je d cidais de ne pas d ranger Tresh et de le laisser dormir encore un peu mais j'entendis des bruits de pas, je secouais alors vivement Tresh tout en l'appelant :

_Tresh!

_Mmm ...? fut sa r ponse.

_Tresh j'ai entendu des pas!

_Mmm...!

_TRESH ! Debout ! Merde ! lui hurlais-je.

_O-Oui c'est bon !dit-il en se redressant.

_J'ai entendus des pas ! lui chuchotais-je.

_Oui je les entends maintenant, me chuchota-t-il.

On descend de l'arbre e plus silencieusement possible et on replie nos affaires.

_Il faut qu'on se s pare c'est trop facile sinon, me dit-il.

_Oui tu as s rement raison mais je fais quoi si je me fais attraper moi ? lui demandais-je en rigolant.

_Fait attention c'est tout ! me r pondit-il de fa on bourrue.

_Ok merci! lui chuchotais-je.

Puis on est partis chacun de notre c t . Je marchais pour m' loigner des pas mais tout d'un coup quelqu'un m'attrape et pose sa main sur ma bouche pour viter que je hurle.

_Chhhhhuuuutttt me dit-il doucement.

Je savait qui c' tait : Cato je sentais son parfum vanille caramel que j'aimais tant.

_Cmamtmo! essayais-je de prononcer son nom sans succ s.

Il me l che et je me tourne.

_Cato dit-je.

Je le serre dans mes bras

_Whaou ! Que me vaut ce c lin? me susurra-t-il.

_J'ai cru que tu tais mort! M'expliquais-je.

_Moi?... tu me connais mal ! ria-t-il.

_T'es tout seul? lui demandais-je.

_Non je suis avec Marvel, Clove et Sophie. T' tais o ? Pourquoi t'es partie avec Tresh? Me demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

_Eh bien parce qu'il ma sauv la vie face Clove et ses fichus couteaux ! lui dis-je en faisant comme lui.

_Clove ?

_Oui Clove ! lui r pondis-je.

_Catoooooo t'es o ? dirent Clove et Sophie.

_L , r pondit-il simplement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Viens personne ne te touche j'te le promet ! me dit-il en me tendant la main pour que je le suive.

_Euh... .Ce fut la seule chose que j' tais capable de dire.

_N'ai pas peur ! me dit-il en souriant, s r de lui.

_O-Ok !

Cato rigole et on part rejoindre les autres, je ne sais pas o est Tresh et cela m'inqui te car je l'appr cie vraiment.

Remarques : seulement 4 coups de canon et ils ne sont plus que 5, ce n'est pas logique puisqu'ils sont 24 au d but, il faut que tu changes a.  
pour d cident de se tait d ja le me r veillait , j'entendis des pas je r veille Tresh. : cette phrase ne veut strictement rien dire... il faut que tu te relises.  
bizarrement ce que je te reprochais sur le chapitre pr c dent (dans les dialogues) tu le fais tr s bien ici :) maintenant il faudrait juste que tu le fasses plus souvent.  
Sinon c'est un bon chapitre :) 


	6. Avertissement

Salut les poneys roses  
Ce-ci n'est pas un chapitre  
Juste un "avertissement" pour vous dire que la fiction est en pause pour l'unique raison : _**MANQUE D'INSPIRATION**_

Voila c'est tout bisous bisous

Une folle sortie d'asile :)


End file.
